1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical connector with two complementary connector halves, each connector half having a sleeve in which at least one optical fiber is mounted, and the sleeve being surrounded by an inner housing and the latter by an outer housing, the sleeve being arranged capable of axial movement in the inner housing under a spring force, and the inner housing being arranged capable of moving freely in the outer housing between two stops.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
An arrangement having the above-named features is known from WO94/24594. Coupling two optical connector halves requires a coupling sleeve which, firstly, serves to centre the two sleeves relative to one another and, secondly, to latch the inner housing with the coupling sleeve. The coupling sleeve is thus absolutely necessary for connecting two complementary connector halves to one another.
It is further known from WO94/24594 to fasten a connector half with the coupling sleeve to one backplane, while the second connector half is fastened to a daughter board, that is to say a board arranged perpendicular to the backplane.
An optical connector is likewise known from EP 430 107 B1. In this case, one connector half has, mounted in sleeves, optical fibers which are located in an inner housing which is surrounded by an outer housing and can be moved in the latter between two stops. The second connector half has optical fibers which are likewise mounted in sleeves and are located in an enveloping housing. The first connector half can be plugged with inner housing and outer housing into this enveloping housing. In this case, the latch between inner housing and outer housing is opened by means of an appropriate opening mechanism in the second connector half. At the same time, latching occurs between the inner housing and the second connector half. If the two connectors are to be separated from one another, there is located on the outer housing of the first connector half an opening mechanism for latching between the housing of the second connector half and the inner housing of the first connector half. In the case of the optical connectors described in EP 430 107B1, similar connector halves can be coupled to one another only with the aid of a coupling sleeve.